Waitings and Wonderings
by Opalora
Summary: The story of how Bulma and Vegeta created Trunks Not sure if this is an M or a T
1. Yamcha

Bulma sighed and leaned over her work. He had been in the house for 6 months and he was still demanding nearly all her time. She was getting tired of Mr. Royal pain in the butt ordering her around like she was his slave. She chewed absently on the end of her pencil and stared down at the circuits she was piecing together.  
There was a knock on the door. She sighed and wondered what his highness wanted now, but she then realised he wouldn't have knocked. Curious she stood up and walked to the door.  
"Who is it?" She asked. The knock was much quieter. She opened the door and beamed. "YAMCHA!" She squealed. She threw her arms around him and held him close. He grinned.  
"Hey, babe, I see that you missed me." He said. She kissed him deeply and he returned it.  
"I did Yamcha, with my mother and father away on their cruise it's been just me and his Royal Highness for the last month." Yamcha laughed and lifted her and swung her around.  
"Well, I promise I'll visit as often as I can." He said. Bulma furrowed her brow and looked at him curiously.  
"What is that supposed to mean? I though you were going to stay while my parents were away." Yamcha put her down.  
"It means what it means babe. I'm going off to train in the woods, and I won't be around that much for a while."  
"To train in the woods." she should have known. "Why can't you train here? You can use the gravity chamber like Vegeta." Yamcha flinched.  
"I don't trust him enough to be around him for any length of time Bulma."  
"But you trust him enough to leave me alone with him. Look, He won't hurt you if I tell him not to." She put her arms around his neck. He looked towards the door and sighed.  
"I can't Bulma." He said. He lifted her arms off his shoulders and held her hands. He smiled down at her and she turned away.  
"Fine Yamcha, I understand." She let go of his hands and turned her back to him.  
"Oh Bulma, don't be like this." He said. She flinched slightly. Since when had Yamcha become so whiney? She sighed and her shoulders slumped.  
"Be like what?" she asked angrily.  
"Be fine on the outside but inside be all bitter and frowny." He said. He put his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and folded her arms across her chest.  
"If you need to train you need to train. Kami knows we need every ounce of help we can get." She said. Yamcha scowled.  
"Fine Bulma, if you are going to be that way, I won't bother you at all." Bulma spun around her eyes ablaze.  
"Fine Yamcha you may as well say goodbye for good." He was taken by surprise by her outburst. "Kami knows you need the training, so you may as well go for good. Maybe you can find a dinosaur to be your new girlfriend, because clearly you don't want me." Yamcha looked hurt. She didn't care. How dare he leave her here alone with Vegeta again, didn't he care? Yamcha balled his fists.  
"Bulma, I love you, why are you being like this?" He said. There was a tone of hurt in his voice that she couldn't ignore.  
"Because I am sitting here trying to work away the worry that all my friends are going to die in less than three years. You all seem to forget that I am one of the only survivors of earth and you are all so eager to leave me here alone to forget you all." She turned away and went back to work.  
"I'm sorry Bulma." Yamcha said. She shook her head.  
"Forget about it. Look, Yamcha, I'm sorry, I'm just overworked and exhausted and worried." Yamcha nodded.  
"Do you want me to go?" He asked. Bulma shrugged.  
"It's up to you." She said. Inside her head a voice whispered, but if you go Yamcha, you go for good. She heard him let out a long breath.  
"You are being so difficult Bulma. You can't expect me to know exactly what you want from me." She turned back to work. "I can't handle you when you are like this."  
"I don't want you to handle me Yamcha. I want you to be here. I want you to keep me safe. I want to love you like I did before you died."  
Yamcha narrowed his eyes.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"It means what it means Yamcha." She replied. Yamcha seemed to shrink before her. "And I think you do know what it means."  
"Fine," he said. "I'll go because clearly it's what you want." She didn't say anything as Yamcha stumped out the door. She cursed herself under her breath and went to follow him, but the royal pain was in the doorway. He was smirking that knowing smirk. She glared at him and put her hands on her hips.  
"That was the smartest thing I've seen you do." He said.  
"I have to go Vegeta."  
"He's already gone. I felt his ki vanish." Vegeta said waving his arm dismissively. She pushed Vegeta aside and ran after Yamcha. But Vegeta was right, he had already gone. She dropped to the floor. She had been so stupid, he came to see her and she pushed him away. Vegeta looked at her with a mixture of pity and disgust. However his disgust was greatly outweighing the pity. He turned away from her and went back to his training. He had heard their meagre argument in its entirety. As soon as that fool let his Ki be known he had to find out why the weakling was coming back.  
He had chuckled at humans feeble attempts at understanding her. She was more complex than his human mind could comprehend. He was wasting his time. Vegeta stopped for a moment. His thoughts had been troubling him lately. They seemed to linger on the blue haired female more often than he liked. He found those thoughts disconcerting and they distracted him from his training. He shook them away quickly and went back to the gravity room.

Bulma felt foolish. She didn't think she loved Yamcha as much as she did before. He was more like some kind of long lost friend who showed up unannounced once a year. They had been going on and off for so long it seemed inevitable that they ended up together. But the more she thought about it, the more she realised she didn't want to end up with him. She wanted to be with someone who made her feel like she wasn't ending up with them. Like it wasn't just some last resort or like she couldn't do better. She stood up and walked back to the lab. She was slightly relieved that Vegeta had retreated to the gravity room. She didn't have the strength to face him now.


	2. This Feeling

A few hours later he was feeling the pangs of hunger. He turned off the gravity machine and headed down to the kitchen. Bulma was already there with dinner on the table.  
"That is more like it woman. You are learning your place." He said. She muttered something under her breath. He raised an eyebrow. "You seem less spirited today. You are turning into the perfect serving woman." He said.  
"Just eat your dinner Vegeta. I'm not in the mood." she said. She looked tired. Her hair was still in its curly mess, and her eyes were less vibrant. Vegetas fork stopped halfway to his mouth. She stopped as if she sensed a change. Vegeta quickly scowled and forced more food in his mouth.  
She stared at him for a long time. He tried to ignore those blue eyes on him but he was struggling. He kept his face blank but he couldn't help feel slightly uncomfortable. After five minutes of her staring he became annoyed.  
"What are you looking at woman?" He bellowed standing up. She shrugged and turned away. He sat down again.

She was intrigued by the Saiyan for a moment. She wondered why he was so eager to fight with her. The insults were obviously to get her fired up. She wondered why he needed to pick fights with people so late at night.

Vegeta stared at the back of her head, why was this woman so infuriating. She was so moody and frustrating. He threw the cutlery down and headed back up to the gravity room. Her presence was distracting him.

Bulma turned around to speak to him but he was gone. She sighed and walked upstairs to the bathroom to have a shower. The water was so refreshing she had almost forgotten about Yamcha and the fact he was gone. She had almsot forgotten about her arrogant house guest and all the trouble he brought with him. She climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the door.

"Hurry up woman I need to bathe."

"Hold your horses I'm coming out now." She said angrilly. She clutched the towel tightly around her and opened the door. Vegeta was standing there in only a pair of shorts, his chest glistening with sweat. For a moment Bulma couldn't move she glared at him but her heart wouldn't stop racing.

Vegeta stared at her. Her wet hair clung to her neck; the water had flattened the mess of curls. He realised that she was only wearing a towel. His stomach twisted in a strange way. Their eyes locked for a long moment. Their thoughts were jumbled and confused. They seemed to be waiting for each other to move. It was Vegeta who broke the stupor first.

"Get out of my way woman." he said forcefully. Bulma stepped to the side and let him pass. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it letting out a long sigh.

Vegeta turned the shower on cold. He didn't like the way she was looking at him. It made him feel uncomfortable. He closed his eyes and let the water hit him. It was like rain. He felt refreshed. He ran his hands over his stomach where he felt it twist. He wasn't sure what that feeling was, but he knew it meant trouble.

Bulma knew the feeling well. She couldn't let go of it. It was stronger than anything she had ever felt. She wanted to go back in there and throw her arms around the Saiyan prince. She knew he would blast her into smithereens, but she shivered with anticipation just at the thought of touching him. She shook her head. She would need to compose herself. She needed to remain herself. She went up to her room and dressed in her pyjamas and climbed into bed.

Vegeta climbed out of the shower sure that the passing emotions would vanish by morning he wandered to his own chambers and lay down staring at the ceiling. He felt strange lying in this almost unfamiliar place; it was like no place he had ever been.  
He kept his concentration on the ceiling and away from the blue haired woman. His thoughts however seemed to wander on their own. He couldn't stop thinking about the way she stared at him, like she was trying to figure him out. He rolled over and stared at the door. Why was he unable to think about training? He climbed out of bed and down the corridor. Sleep seemed unattainable while he dwelled on these uncomfortable thoughts.


	3. Can't raise a hand against her

Bulma sighed, sleep was a distant memory. She climbed out of bed and wandered down to the kitchen for something to snack on. She walked in and Vegeta had beaten her to the left overs. She moaned in disappointment. Vegeta turned around.  
"Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked curtly. Bulma glared at him.  
"This is my house, I can wander where I choose when I choose." she snapped back. "You forget this isn't your palace your highness" she said mockingly. She even bowed in a patronizing way. His lip curled into a sneer. She didn't know how she could have thought she had feelings for this monster.  
"You should treat me with the respect I deserve woman. I could snap your neck in two without a thought." He said, ignoring the churning of his stomach. She laughed derisively.  
"Only to have Goku come here and beat the life out you." Vegetas eye twitched.  
"You aren't afraid of me?" He asked in a tone he thought would chill her blood. She smiled at him.  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm not afraid of weaklings." She replied. She saw his muscles tense. She thought of vengeance for making her feel like she did. "I'm also not afraid of Princes who rule a dead race. Goku is more earthling than Saiyan and won't bow to anyone. Not even one who claims to be royalty. Royalty of nothing." She poured herself a glass of milk. She took a sip and suddenly found herself face to face with him; his deep black eyes piercing hers. She could see boundless anger inside of him and she wanted to bring it out. She wanted him to hurt, like she hurt. He knocked the milk from her hands. The glass shattered on the floor.  
"You are a stupid, foolish woman who deserves nothing but agony." He spat. She glared at him.  
"Are you going to put me in agony Vegeta? Are you going to risk the retribution?" She said snidely. Vegeta raised his hand to strike her. She stared at him defiantly, her blue eyes alive with fire. His breath caught in his throat. She saw his face change from rage to confusion and fear. He stared at her for a long time with that expression. She waited for him to strike then suddenly he was gone. She stared after him in confusion.

Vegeta was racing up to his room as fast as he could while staring at his hands. He'd killed hundreds, thousands, millions. He thought wildly. He couldn't lay a hand on her. He couldn't bear seeing her hurt. He struggled with that concept. His stomach twisted and his heart raced. He must be sick, he reasoned.

There was a knock on his door. He turned sharply.  
"Vegeta." her voice floated through the door.  
"Leave me be woman." He yelled back.  
"Please, I'm sorry."  
"GO AWAY!" He yelled back.

Bulma leaned against the door. She had tried the lock but failed. She had to prove she hadn't meant it. She was so tired. She sat there on the floor waiting for him to open the door. Soon she had dozed off.


	4. Yamcha Returns

She awoke to a stiff back and a shadow looming over her. For a moment she thought it was Vegeta but to her suprise it was Yamcha.

"What are you doing on the floor babe?" He asked holding out his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"It's a long story." She muttered. "What are you doing here?"  
"I missed you." He said blushing. Bulma sighed.  
"I missed you too." She said. He grinned. "Do you wanna go out and do something? Or do you wanna chill here for a while?"

"I think we should stay here and watch a movie." She said yawning. Yamcha grinned and they went downstairs to the living room.

They managed to get halfway through the movie before Vegeta stalked into the room. He caught sight of them on the couch. Bulma turned to see who had entered the kitchen. Their eyes met for an instant before he turned away. She felt a twinge in her stomach. Vegeta ignored the mess of emotions that swirled around in him. He kept his face blank and emotionless. Bulma stared at him for a while before turning back to Yamcha. He kissed her gently and she smiled. They heard the door slam and Yamcha looked to see what made the sound. Bulma had ignored it.

Yamcha left that day on the promise he would return the following night to have dinner with her at home. She had dressed up, and set a table for two. She lit candles, put on romantic music and waited. The dinner was one of hers and Yamchas favourite dishes. Something they had had on their first date. She knew he would remember.

As the time drew nearer to his return she became exited. She had hoped this would return the spark into their relationship once more. She had hoped this would keep her mind of the sulking prince upstairs.

She had yelled through the door at him, banning him from entering the kitchen until the dinner was over. He had yelled and cursed her and told her she couldn't tell him what to do. She had told him where he could shove it and he had fallen silent.

Now she was sitting alone in the kitchen, watching the food go cold and the candles shrink. It was nearing midnight when a short tempered surly figure entered the kitchen. Yamcha had stood her up.

"I suppose I am able eat now?" He asked haughtily. Bulma said nothing. She only stared at the empty seat across from her; tears rolling down her cheeks causing little black rivers from her mascara.

Vegeta smirked. So the weakling had not shown up he mused. He sensed that the weakling was some distance away. Vegeta smirked and sat down across from her. He stared at the plate of food that had turned cold. Bulma made no attempt at stopping him. Her eyes had shifted from the chair to the plate. Vegeta took the plate in his hands and surged a small amount of energy into it. Steam began to rise off the food and he placed it down on the table and began to eat. She made no objections; she only stared at him with those blue eyes so cold and lifeless.

Her mind was clearly elsewhere. He was slightly disappointed that he could not get a rise out of her; to see her light up with rage and hatred. It gave him a kind of satisfaction to see her explode.

Bulma barely registered Vegeta was in the room. She was delving deep into thought, trying to understand a few things, from how to get the new range of Capsule products marketed correctly, to whether she was going to strangle Yamcha or have him torn limb from limb. When she finally noticed Vegeta was sitting across from her in the candle light eating the food she had set out for Yamcha, she realised she didn't really care.

She stared at the prince. His features put in sharp relief by the fading candle light. He was not shovelling the food in as Goku does, but that didn't stop him from over stuffing his cheeks. A small smile crept into the corner of her mouth.

He didn't seem so terrible and frightening now, she thought, at least not anymore. She remembered a time when she had been afraid of the Saiyan Prince and what he was capable of. She wondered if he could be gentle and kind. She yawned.

Vegeta looked up from the food when he heard her move. Her eyes were brighter.

"Did the weakling not turn up?" He asked mockingly. Her eyes met his and he felt the strange twinge in his stomach again.  
"No" She replied. "I don't want to see him again either." Her eyes lit up in anger. "I give you full permission to hurt him if he comes around again." Even in this light, Vegeta thought, there is something about her. His mind lingered uncomfortably on her tear stained face. Even when she was upset, there was a spark that drew him in. He smiled. It was a tiny smile, one that would be hardly visible to the untrained eye.

She cocked her head sideways when she caught the odd expression on his face. However it vanished as quickly as it had appeared.


	5. Taken Away

The next day Bulma was working in the lab. She couldn't hear the familiar low hum of gravity machine. She was working hard when she heard the doorbell ring. She hurried upstairs to find Yamcha standing in the doorway with a huge bouquet of flowers and his usual stupid grin. She frowned.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. Yamcha began the usual apologies and promises of fidelity and the 101 excuses. Bulma felt inclined to listen to him once more.

It was late in the afternoon before Yamcha left the building. As soon as Bulma had said farewell Vegeta seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I thought you said you didn't want to see him again."  
"People change Vegeta." she said simply. "Even you." He snorted in disbelief. She turned to face him. He seemed to be caught off guard by the look in her eyes. "Have you been training today?" She asked curiously.  
"I need rest as well as training."  
"In fact I don't think I've heard the gravity machine turn on in a couple of days." She said.  
"I've been distracted." He confessed.  
"Missing Kakerot?" She asked jokingly. His eyes met hers and her heart skipped a beat.  
"No."  
"Bad memories?" She asked quietly. Suddenly she found herself closer to him than he normally would allow.  
"No." His scowl returned and he was about to turn away when she touched his cheek. His eyes fell upon her once again. Her eyes seemed to be searching for answers in his. He could see that fire in her eyes that made him forget everything. All the horrors and demons in his life seemed to vanish when he looked into those blue eyes. Suddenly her lips were on his and his whole world collapsed around him.

Bulma was entranced by him. She had to know once and for all if it was love that she felt for him. She thought she felt him go weak at the knees. His arms were around her and holding her close. Bulma wrapped her arms around his neck. He suddenly came to his senses and pulled away from her.  
She stared at him, keeping her face as blank as possible, but she couldn't hide the fact she was beaming. Vegeta took a few steps back and stumbled over a dining room chair. Then he was gone.

Bulma knew something had changed in the Saiyan. She had to admit for all his bad points; he certainly was a good kisser.

Vegeta threw himself into the training room. He had let his guard down. He had let her worm her way into his heart. He cringed at the very thought. He turned on all the machines and put the gravity up to 400 times Earths gravity. He felt the weight almost immediately and was grateful to be away from the blue haired vixen.


	6. Away to Entice

Bulma decided to leave him be. She continued to work on new Capsule Corp. products and purposefully left him to his own devices. She also decided to make him that little bit crazier by leaving food out for him. She made sure there was enough food to keep him quiet, but she also made sure he didn't catch sight of her.

She decided to keep Yamcha around as much as possible. He was company in the crushing loneliness, but he was hardly around anyway. She found she wasn't missing him as she was missing having someone around. He was no Vegeta. She kept herself occupied and away from his space.

She found it awfully peaceful without Vegeta hounding her. She often heard him walking down the passage. More often than not she heard his footsteps cease outside her bedroom door. She would always tiptoe to the door and lean against it hoping to catch the sound of his breathing. She reasoned to herself the less contact she had with him the better. She was determined to keep his thoughts away from training as much as possible without interacting with him.

After 3 weeks of leaving him alone she decided to dress herself up and go dancing. One of her old friends had been in contact and invited her to a girls' night on the town. She decided that she needed to see him before she went out. She called her friend and told her that she would meet her as soon as she finished something. Bulma wore one of her more revealing dresses, and had her hair and make up done. She used a good perfume and the moment she heard vegeta leave the training room for food she exited her room and waited in the kitchen.

She heard the door open and Vegeta storm in. She hadn't seen him in weeks, and though he looked physically healthy there was something strange about his eyes.  
"Hi Vegeta." She said cheerfully. He finally realised she was in the room and she saw him tense up slightly. He grunted a reply. Despite his surly look, and rough demeanour, she still couldn't help but remember his lips on hers. She smiled warmly.  
"You have been busy in the training room." She said airily. "I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks." He grunted again, staring at the food she had set out for him.

Vegeta didn't feel as hungry as he did before. She said a couple of weeks, but he felt as though it had been an eternity. He had tried to revel in the fact that she ad left him alone for once. He had tried to pretend that she no longer existed. The first week he had managed to convince himself, but as time wore on he began to wonder why he hadn't seen her. He saw the food she had left out and he ate it willingly. He sneered at himself pining over an earthling. He was disgusted with himself. Now suddenly, here she was again, acting as if... he paused and realised where these thoughts were going. He had gotten soft. He needed to get off this mudball of the planet. He had the power to enslave a whole planet and rule as King. He could destroy, he had destroyed hundreds of people, killed many women and children. He was a prince. And yet everything he was, is and would be became nothing when... he paused again. He stopped himself from thinking it. He didn't want to believe it. He didn't believe it.

He looked up at her. She was dressed in a small black dress, her hair was different and she had painted her face. He struggled with himself for a moment, trying to suppress his emotions.

"Well I guess I'll see you later. I'm going dancing. Don't wait up!" she laughed before strolling out the door. As soon as she was out earshot he picked up the chair and heaved it across the room.

Bulma skipped to the air car. She met her friend who was really glad to see her.  
"So how's Yamcha?" She asked. Bulma laughed.  
"We are not much of an item anymore." She said.  
"You sound happy about it!" Her friend replied.  
"I've got my eye on someone else now." Bulma said.  
"Really? It's not that short bald guy is it?" Her friend asked narrowing her eyes. Bulma laughed.  
"No, no. This one is different. He is unbelievable." She replied.  
"Tell me more!" They sat down in the corner and Bulma proceeded to tell her as much of the story as she could; leaving out the space travel, the aliens, and alot of the gory details.  
"Wow, he seems like quite the fella, is he as good looking as Yamcha?"  
"Oh god no, not by your standards anyway. There is just something about him. I don't know what it is, but when I kissed him..."  
"You kissed him?"  
"Of course! I had to know!"  
"Have you talked to him about this?" She asked. Bulma laughed.  
"He's not the kind of guy who wears his heart on his sleeve."  
"Then how do you know?"  
"I can see it. When I kissed him, it was like, I don't know, I felt this change in him. It felt right. I knew it, and I think he did too, but I don't think he knows what it is that he feels."  
"He sounds high maintenance."  
"Oh believe me he is. But I think it's worth it. Now come on, let's dance, I wanna have fun."


	7. Drink to Forget

The night wore on and eventually Bulma dragged herself home, exhausted but content. She wondered vaguely if Vegeta was sleeping.

She stumbled through the front door and into the kitchen. She saw the chair embedded in the wall and she smiled.  
"Poor Vegeta." She said absently. "Doesn't know what to do."  
She wandered up to her bedroom. She saw a couple of wine bottles lying on the floor. She narrowed her eyes. They were empty and they were from the expensive liquor cabinet. She ignored them for the most part and continued to her room. A figure was lying against her bedroom door. It was Vegeta. There was a half empty wine bottle in his hand and he had appeared to have passed out by her door.

Guilt overcame her as she drew nearer. She kneeled beside him and patted his cheek gently. He didn't stir. She patted a little harder. He grunted and shifted slightly. She stared at his sleeping form and smiled. She tapped his cheek again.  
"Come on Vegeta, wakey wakey." She said. He stirred again. She sighed. "Come on Vegeta." She whispered. His eyes opened slowly. She could tell he was still out of it. He stared at her. "Come on lets get you to bed." She lifted him to his feet, but found the muscle-bound Saiyan a little too heavy for her. He mumbled something that she couldn't quite hear. She decided he could just sleep in her bed and she would take one of the other rooms. She half dragged half carried the drunken Vegeta to her bed. She took off his boots and pulled back her blankets and shoved him into it. As soon as he hit the bed he was out again. She felt kind of stupid tucking him in, but she did it anyway.

He did look kind of cute when he was asleep. She suddenly felt exhausted and decided to sleep on the sofa in her room. She grabbed a spare blanket and dosed off.

When she awoke sunlight was streaming in through her bedroom window. She sat up and saw Vegeta was still asleep in her bed. She laughed when she realised what he must have done when she left the night before.

She stood up and went to her ensuite to have a shower. She undressed and climbed into the shower. The water was warm and refreshing.

Vegeta stirred. He could hear the sound of running water. His eyes opened slightly to take in his surroundings. His head ached horribly. He closed his eyes again. The reality of where he was took a few seconds to sink in. When it did he sat bolt upright in bed. He could smell her everywhere. He had to restrain himself from lying back down and breathing it in.

The shower was going. His head swam horribly and he lay back down. He tried to remember the night before. He remembered being angry at the woman, he remembered the chair. He remembered finding a large wooden cabinet filled with bottles of the substance the earthlings called wine. He sampled some and found the taste pleasing. Then that was all besides blurred memories of stumbling up the passage and falling outside her door; then nothing. He had a feeling the woman had come home and found him lying there. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

His eyes opened again. A vague memory of deciding to have the woman floated across his mind. She came out of the shower dressed in a pink bathrobe. He stared at her.

"How was the wine last night?" She joked. He grunted. "You never say much do you." she said drying her hair. "You are really heavy, I was going to take you to your room, but I couldn't manage it." Vegeta climbed out of her bed. He said nothing. Bulma was becoming frustrated.

"Say something." She said.  
"I have a splitting headache and you keep pestering me woman."  
"I wasn't the one who downed my parents' expensive wine." She retorted. "I was just being polite. I think you need to learn the meaning of the word." He grumbled something. "Excuse me what was that?" Vegeta flushed. Bulma raised her eyebrows in surprise. She wasn't expecting that kind of reaction.  
"I said I'm going back to my room." He said loudly which sounded like a lie. He left her standing alone in her room confused.

Vegeta made it half way down the hall before dinner came back up to visit. Bulma heard the thud and the resulting splat. She frowned and leaned out into the hallway. He was on his hands and knees.

"Are you alright?" She asked expecting another outburst of rage.  
"I don't know." Came the reply followed by a retch and another splat. She sighed.  
"You are like a big baby sometimes Vegeta. At least you'll think twice before you drink again."

Vegeta decided to give in. He was tired and he felt ill. He felt dizzy and sick but he couldn't help but marvel at the determined look in her eyes as she helped him to his feet. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He let her put an arm around him and led him to his own room.

Bulma was tired. She was so tired she didn't care about fighting or arguing with him. She just wanted him asleep in his own bed.  
When they reached his room he was staring at her so intently it almost made her uncomfortable. She could tell the wine was still affecting him somewhat. Otherwise he would have fought harder against her help.

He was waiting for that connection again. That feeling that took everything away, that made him forget everything. She looked exhausted, but he needed something from her, some kind of moment, a look, a smile, anything.

He narrowed his eyes. Bulma stared at him blankly. His face twisted into a sneer.

He seemed to get a hold of himself. Instant clarity overtook him and he found himself enraged that he could allow himself to be so weak. Bulma could tell he wanted her out. She was not in the mood for his outburst. She complied and left.

She felt sorry for the Prince. She picked up his empty bottles and went down to the kitchen. She sat down at the table and stared at it glumly.

Vegeta decided to train. He couldn't sleep and he had to sweat her smell off him. He needed to leave. He needed to go. He paused. Why was he staying? Clearly he needed training. Here he was only being distracted. He turned the gravity machine on and stepped inside.


	8. Maybe it is Love

A few days later Bulma was sitting at her desk, working hard when a strange feeling washed over her. It started in the pit of her stomach and increased. She tried to dismiss it but it ate away. Something had happened and she felt it. She decided to check on Vegeta. She went to the monitor she had installed.

The image was blurred slightly but a couple taps on the side bough it into focus. She didn't see him at first; she assumed he must have been moving too fast for her to see.

In the bottom corner of the screen however he lay motionless. Her eyes froze upon the image and she waited to see him move. She zoomed in as much as she could. She couldn't tell if he was breathing. She felt her heart stop dead. She ran as fast as she could up the stairs. She burst into the training room and into the gravity room.

Opening the gravity room door immediately ended the simulation and knelt beside him.

"Please don't be dead." She whispered softly. She placed a hand on his back. She never realised how scarred he was. She turned him over and felt relief wash over her. He was still breathing. She knew she would not be able to lift him. She felt defeated.

She stared down at his features. She didn't know what to do and it was mind boggling. She was Bulma Brief! She always knew what to do. But this was different. She couldn't call an ambulance. She couldn't reach anyone but Yamcha... Yamcha, she thought. She struggled with the concept of calling him to help her. She became resolved she had to do something.

She stood up and made it to the door way when Vegta grunted. She spun around and he was dragging himself to his feet. She skidded to his side and tried to help him up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked angrily.  
"I was worried." She said. "I thought you were dead." He looked at her in puzzlement. He sat up and looked into her blue eyes. They were like oceans, endless seas. He kept his smile from appearing. There was nothing else in the universe but those wild and worried eyes. He kissed her.

Bulma yelled in triumph in her head as his lips connected with hers.  
He ached all over, but it was a dull memory compared with the fire he felt with her. She was alive, and he felt her heart beating strongly.

She seemed to fall under a spell. It was like neither had any control. The next thing she knew she was on her back, he was lying over her. It was if fate had stepped in and was guiding their hands as they fumbled with their clothes while still trying to maintain the spark between them.

Vegeta forgot everything, he forgot about being a super saiyan, he forgot about Kakerot and the androids, and most of all he forgot his past. All he knew, all he wanted was her.

Bulma revelled in his touch, Yamcha was nothing compared to this. He was forceful, but not rough. He knew what he wanted and he was going to take it and he was not going to let her say no. She laughed inside her head; as if she wanted to say no she thought sarcastically. She closed her eyes and was lost in him.

Vegeta scooped her up and dropped her on his bed. She looked up at him, her blue eyes wide. He was going to have her, whether she liked it or not. He smirked as his eyes met hers. She was not going to fight him off. He lay on the bed and pulled off his shirt. Bulma traced one of his scars with her finger. He didn't recoil and she smiled. Neither made a single sound as they both shed their clothes and fell into each others arms.

When Bulma awoke it was dawn. She had never felt so safe and content. She wondered what would happen once he awoke. He looked so peaceful. She knew nothing bad would ever happen to her as long as he was around.

She moved as close as she could to him. She rested her head on his chest which was rising and falling with each breath. He had a rare look on his face. There was contentment written all over it. She sighed and stared at him.

Soon she herself was asleep one more.


	9. Invitation

Vegeta woke around noon. Bulma was still lying next to him. Her head was resting on his chest. He didn't want to move. He knew he should have been training. He knew he had to become a supersaiyan. But at that moment he didn't want to move. She looked beautiful; he ran his fingers through her hair. It was so soft. She stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled up at him. He looked away nervously. She snuggled closer and closed her eyes. He smiled and rested his hand on her head.

"We should really get up." She said without moving. He sighed and grunted. "Yeah, I agree." she said opening her eyes. He was staring at her with that same cold expression he gave everyone when he was awake. But it was different. I was as if he was smiling at her. He looked away from her.  
"I should go train." He said. Bulma didn't say anything. His voice was gentle; it was devoid of the anger that normally filled his voice. Bulma absently traced her finger along one of his scars. He watched her intently. She amazed him. He understood why the weakling Yamcha kept her around. He hid his smile. And now she was his.  
She chuckled and he furrowed his brow.  
"What is everyone going to say?" She mused; the laughter still apparent in her voice. He smirked but said nothing. Bulma wanted to ask him a million and one questions, about his life, his childhood, if he had at least one moment that was good. How he got each scar, and whether or not he was proud of them. She knew however it would ruin everything if she started prying. For now she was content with being able to touch him without him exploding with rage.  
Vegeta twitched irritably.  
"Kakerots whelp just turned up." He said. Bulma sat up suddenly. Vegeta let a flash of disappointment cross his face. She kissed him gently on the lips and dressed quickly. She hurried downstairs just in time to hear the door bell ring.  
"Coming!" She called just before opening the door.  
When she opened it she put on a fake look of surprise. "Gohan!" She said beaming. "What brings you here?" She asked.  
"Mom and Dad want to invite you to a BBQ. It's about time we all caught up." He said. Bulma grinned. "It's tonight. Everyone is going to be there." He started rattling off names and Bulma tried to pay attention. The sound of the shower turning on distracted them both. "Even though Mom was against it, Dad said I have to invite Vegeta too. Would you tell him?"  
"Sure Gohan, I'll be there. I can't make any guarantees about Vegeta though." She said. Gohan nodded.  
"Thats alright Bulma. Yamcha's going to be there too." he said. She put on a fake smile and ruffled his hair. "Okay I'll see you later Bulma." He said before flying off. Bulma took a deep breath in. She went back upstairs and leaned against the bathroom door.  
"We've been invited to a BBQ at Goku's house." She yelled. There was no reply. She knocked on the door.  
"I heard you the first time." Came a sharp reply. Bulma sighed. The less angry Vegeta was short lived.  
The water turned off and he pulled open the door.  
"Do you want to go?" She asked. He sighed and his shoulders slumped.  
"I suppose I have no choice." He said irritably. "Someone has to put that weakling in his place." He said. Bulma beamed at him and threw her arms around him.  
"Thanks Vegeta." She said before going into the bathroom and closing the door.


	10. Yamcha's Farewell

Bulma stood before the mirror. She looked good. She picked up her handbag and waited downstairs for Vegeta. She had found him something wear that didn't have holes from training and wasn't pink. He was in long pants and sneakers and dark coloured shirt. He looked irritated.  
She smiled at him. He said nothing but he stood up a little straighter.

They climbed into her shuttle and took off into the night. They flew to Goku's house in silence. Bulma could tell Vegeta was uncomfotable with the whole situation. When she landed the plane she said nothing but gave him a smile. He grunted and she smiled wider. She climbed out and was greeted by Gohan who hugged her.

"I'm glad you made it. Dad has been asking about you every 10 minutes." He said. He led her to the house with Vegeta several paces behind.

Goku was talking avidly with Yamcha. Bulma Grinned and Goku leaped to his feet.

"BULMA!" he said happily. "It's been too long." He said hugging her. She laughed. Vegeta sauntered in after him. "Vegeta, glad you could make it." Vegeta grunted in reply.

Yamcha beamed at Bulma. She looked at him nervously. Chichi began to bring out the food with the help of Gohan and Krillin. Soon there was plenty of food spread out on the table. Bulma made a point of sitting as far away from Yamcha as she could. She Sat Between Vegeta and Krillin.

Goku watched them both intently. He was only having the BBQ to make sure Trunks was going to be born. It had been hard to keep tabs while he was training. He needed to make sure things were moving. She clearly was ignoring Yamcha, but there seemed to be nothing happening between her and Vegeta. He needed patience but it was getting closer to the end of the three years.

After the dinner everyone moved outside to talk and forget the worried of the androids. Yamcha grabbed Bulma by the hand and pulled her into the trees. Vegeta sneered and followed them covertly.

"Bulma, you've barely said to words to me all night. Are you mad at me?" He asked she could smell alcohol on his breath. Bulma shook her head.  
"No Yamcha, I'm not mad at you." She knew Vegeta was close. She could almost sense him lurking in the shadows.  
"Then tell me what's wrong? You haven't spoken to me in days. I thought you..." she cut him off.  
"No Yamcha." She said. "I think we both know now, we weren't going anywhere." He looked hurt. She imagined Vegetas smirk. She hoped Yamcha did nothing to drag him from the shadows. She knew there was no way it would end well if Vegeta was coaxed into an argument. She involuntarily took a step back. Yamcha frowned.  
"I thought one day we would marry. I guess I just assumed we would end up together." She sighed.  
"I don't want to have to end up with anyone." Bulma said. "I want to be with someone; to live for them and with them. I don't want to feel as though I can do better or that it's a last resort because no-one else came along." She knew when she had finished speaking it had been the wrong thing to say. Yamchas face twisted in confusion and hurt.  
"So you saw me as a last resort?"  
"No you missed the point." She said. Though she knew it was too late. She felt the air grown thick tension.  
"Bulma, I don't understand." But then it seemed to dawn on him and a look of cold realisation crossed his face. "There is someone else." He said. Bulma couldn't hide her cheeks from reddening. He seemed to shrink. "Who." He asked.  
"It is not important." She said. Yamcha looked around. He seemed to know anyway.  
"Fine Bulma." He said jamming his hands in his pockets. "I should have known."  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" She asked angrily. His eyes narrowed. "You haven't exactly been Mr. Faithful." She said. "You haven't always been there for me."  
"Bulma you can be so selfish."  
"Selfish!" She yelled.  
"You've always been selfish Bulma. If it's not about you it's not allowed."  
"Thats rich coming from you." She said "Bulma, I have to train! I'm going to leave you alone in a house with another man." Yamcha glared at her.  
"I was going to train to help protect you." He said quietly.  
"Yamcha, you can't even protect yourself." She said harshly. "You can't even hold a candle to..." She paused for a second "Krillin, or Goku, or Gohan." She had been about to say Vegeta, but she decided in that split second it would have made things worse. "You should go back to playing baseball." Yamcha seemed to fall apart in front of her. She pitied him. If she had said something like that to Vegeta, he would have bit back with his own insults. "I'm sorry." Bulma said. "I'm so used to arguing with..." She stopped. Yamcha looked at her his mouth opened slightly. He had realised when she didn't say his name. He turned away from her and wandered back to the party. Bulma sighed with relief. She returned to the party shortly after. Vegeta was leaning against the tree. She looked at him for a moment, she wondered if he had followed her and Yamcha. She smirked, of course he had. There was the small look of self satisfaction on his face. She looked over at Goku who was beaming. Their eyes met and she forced herself to share his grin.


	11. And Then He Was Gone

As the night wore on Bulma found herself enjoying the company of her friends. She hadn't seen them in such a long time. Yamcha, Tien and Chou Tsu had already gone.

Vegeta was still leaning against the tree facing everyone and watching with his face so cold and stern. She yawned and stretched.  
"I think I'm going to head home." She said. She stood up slowly. Goku beamed at her.  
"Okay Bulma." He said. He stood up too and hugged her. She grinned.  
"Stay in touch Goku." She said.  
"Sure Bulma." He said "And keep your eye on Vegeta." He added in a whisper.

She went to the shuttle and climbed inside. Vegeta was waiting for her. She started the engine and took off.  
"You didn't tell them." He said quietly. His voice was not unkind.  
"I'll tell them." She said.

Vegeta went up to his room straight away. She lay down in her own bed for a while but could not sleep. She wanted to share his bed. She climbed out of bed and slipped upstairs. She opened his door slightly and he was lying there with his arms folded behind his head. He was awake. His eyes flicked towards her. He didn't say anything. She opened the door and without a word slid under the covers beside him. She rested her head on his chest and sighed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep and so did she.

Vegeta woke in the middle of the night. He hadn't had a bad dream in a long time. Not since before the woman had started sharing his bed. She was lying there so peacefully.

He had grown soft. He needed to train. He stared down her sleeping form and frowned. It was painful to leave her but he justified it by saying he would be able to protect her better as a Supersaiyan; Even though it was a blatant lie. He slid out of the bed and dressed himself. He climbed to the window and looked back once before flying out into the night.

Bulma woke in the morning and stretched. She took a deep breath in and realised Vegeta wasn't there. She didn't think much of it until she realised she couldn't hear the shower or the gravity machine. She sat bolt upright.  
She got out of his bed and checked every room in the house. He was gone. She sat down on the stairs in her night gown. She became enraged. She went down to her lab and began to work. She should have known he would have left her. She felt stupid for thinking he had feelings for her. The next time she saw she would beat the crap out of him.


	12. Unsecret Revealed

In two months, Bulma had worked herself exhausted. She was having odd mood swings and she was sick every morning. She attributed to over working and lack of sleep.  
Her parents had returned from their cruise a few days after Vegeta had left and they had noticed the change. Bulma ignored their pleadings to rest and continued working. When she slept, which wasn't often she would sleep in his bed. Her parents did not ask her about her behaviour, only that she look after herself better.

It wasn't until one sweltering day down in the labs did she think something was wrong with her. She had terrible heart burn and she felt sick and dizzy. Her father walked in just in time to watch his daughter pass out.

They rushed her to the doctor who ran a few tests. After several hours of waiting the doctor returned with a happy smile on his face.

"Miss Brief, I am happy to report that other than being exhausted you are completely fine." A look of relief fell across their faces.  
"So was it the exhaustion that was causing the nausea?" Bulma asked. The Doctors grin did not fade.  
"No, the reason why you were feeling ill and dizzy was because you are going to a mommy." Bulma froze.  
Her parents were grinning happily.  
She knew exactly who the father was and it made angry to even think about him. She turned to her parents who beamed at her.  
"To tell the truth Bulma dear, your father and I had an inkling." Bulma glared at them sharply and tears welled up in her eyes. The doctor smiled warily at her.  
"You will have to tell the father the good news." He said. Bulma was going to explode with rage, but she found she was too tired. Her parents took her home and put her to bed.

Over the next few months, Bulma was a mess. Her parents made sure she was healthy and though she looked after her baby she took her anger out on those around her. Her parents did not hold her anger against her. Though they had assumed the baby was not Yamchas, they didn't dare confirm their theories.

After a few months of trying to console her, they decided it was time for drastic measures. They called Chichi.

"Good morning Chichi" Dr Brief greeted. "We are looking for Goku, is he at home?"  
"No, he went out training with Gohan and Piccolo this morning." Chichi said. "What is this for?"  
"We need his opinion on something that has just come up. His input is vital." Dr Brief said. Chichi sighed.  
"Well," Chichi sighed, "I can get him if you like. It is doubtful he will come though."  
"Tell him Bulma needs him." Dr Brief replied.  
"Okay," She said. "I'll get him." The phone on the other end hung up and Chichi sighed. "The things I do." She trudged out of the house and went to where she thought Goku would be training.

Goku and Gohan were having a break when Chichi arrived. Truthfully, they were training very intensely but Goku sensed Chichi and didn't want her to become over protective and take Gohan home.  
"Chichi!" Goku said giving her a kiss. "Come to check on us?" He asked grinning.  
"No, apparently you're needed at Capsule Corp. Dr Brief just called and he says he needs your input."  
Goku looked at her completely nonplussed.  
"Dr Brief needs me?"  
"No, he says Bulma needs your help." She said. Goku froze, the image of the purple haired boy flitted across his mind. Trunks, he thought.  
"I'll be back later; I'm going to find out what this is about. Gohan, take your mother home; you can study for the rest of the afternoon. Don't forget to inform Piccolo." Goku vanished using Instant transmission. He arrived in the kitchen while Dr Brief was having a coffee. If Dr Brief was startled by Gokus sudden appearance he didn't show it.  
"Things are not well, Goku." He said. "Bulma is not well." Goku nodded.  
"Where is she?" He asked.  
"She's in the Lab. It takes two of us to coax her to sleep. She has been there for 10 hours straight."  
Goku walked to the lab and opened the door.  
"I'm too busy to sleep!" Came a strained voice which only just resembled Bulmas. Goku followed the sound and saw her hunched over a desk under a fluorescent lamp. She had dark circles under her eyes and she was clearly far along in the pregnancy. Goku felt his heart go out to her.  
When Goku did not say anything she turned to face him. Her face twisted in confusion, relief and horror all at once.  
Goku said nothing, only opening his arms wide inviting a hug. Bulma stood up immediately and threw her arms around him. Goku held her tightly and felt his shoulder grow damp with her tears. He patted her head. She looked up at her long time friend and smiled.  
"It's his." She said quietly. Goku already knew, he had known before she did.  
"Where is he?" Goku asked quietly. Bulma shrugged.  
"Vanished, gone, may come back, may not. I don't know. I can't sense him like you can." She said. "He may not even be on earth anymore." Without asking her he sensed around to locate the rogue princes whereabouts. He had no intention of forcing Vegeta to come back, but he had to know how close or how far away he was.  
He located Vegeta. He was not in Space, and he wasn't too far away.  
"Do want me to find him?" Goku asked. Bulma shook her head.  
"If he comes back, he comes back. I have stopped hoping that he will." She said. The tears were gone, and remnants of the old Bulma were back. Goku's brow furrowed. Bulma pulled away from him and she ran her hands over her stomach.  
"How long?" He asked.  
"7 months." She said. Goku nodded.  
"Does he know?" Goku asked. Bulma shook her head.  
"He left before I even knew." She replied.  
"Do you want him to know?" Bulma sat down.  
"If he comes back, he'll know. If not, why burden him?" Goku sighed.  
"I know I'd want to know." Goku said.  
"You are different Goku." She said smirking. "You married Chichi. Do you really think Vegeta will come back and marry me?"  
"I guess not." Goku said truthfully.  
"And it's not like any of us can make him come back." Bulma said.  
"He is a temperamental guy. I'm actually surprised he stayed around so long." Bulma's face was unreadable. "Maybe he does really care about you, as much as he can."  
"I don't know Goku. I'm not going to go out and find him and show him his son and demand he come back. I've resigned myself to wait for him."  
"What if he is waiting for you?"  
"Then we are both doomed to wander the earth alone." She replied. Goku sighed.  
"It's good to see you Bulma." He said. "Please get some rest."  
"Thanks Goku." She said yawning. A strange expression crossed her face and she grabbed Goku's hand. Goku looked at her in confusion and she placed his hand on her stomach. She chuckled through tears.  
"Can you feel him kicking?" She said. Goku beamed at her as he felt the movement.  
"Yeah." He said grinning. "He seems strong."  
"Takes after his father, but I pray every day he doesn't get his fathers looks." She laughed. Goku grinned.  
"I'm going to head off now," He said. "Keep in touch yeah." She nodded and stood up slowly. Goku led her up to her room and watched her lie down. He then used instant transmission to head home. Before he disappeared he decided to make a small detour on Bulma's behalf.


	13. On Behalf of a Friend

It had just stopped raining. Vegeta had not been able to train that day. Something had been irritating him. He had managed to train consistantly for the past 7 months. There were no distractions out in the wilderness. He was his own company. He smirked. He was stronger.  
He had barely spared a thought for the blue haired woman he mused. She was far away and out of his hair. The constant training had kept his mind free and clear. He had almost forgotten her. The word almost floated lazily through his mind, tormenting him.  
Almost forgotten; which meant some part of him still remembered her. He hated himself for it. She represented weakness and emotion. Letting emotions get the better of you made you weak. It made you lose sight of what is important.  
He found himself wondering what would happen if he did go back. If he did let his emotions take hold of him and return to a warm bed the comfort. In his silence he sensed Kakerot approaching.  
"Well well well." he said. "Kakerot." Vegeta turned around and saw Kakerot land a few meters away.  
"Pleasant evening Vegeta." He said.  
"What brings you to my neck of the woods?"  
"Curiosity." Goku smiled. "I am curious as to what you are doing in this neck of the woods." Vegeta twitched irritably.  
"Training." Vegeta replied. Something about Kakerots tone made him uneasy. "Why so curious all of a sudden."  
"I'm answering some questions that a friend is too stubborn to ask." He replied vaguely. Vegeta remained silent. As he spoke Goku walked closer soon they were less than a meter apart and Vegeta caught the scent. His eyes widened for a moment before his expression returned to the cold calculating stare. His mind tried to fathom the sudden onslaught of that womans perfume. He had to block it out, but he could not. Memories he had locked away returned full force.  
"And that is supposed to mean?" Vegeta asked calmly.  
"It means there is still much you do not know." Goku replied. "It was good to see you though."  
"Leaving so soon?" Vegeta asked with a tone of Sarcasm.  
"Yeah, I've got to get home to my family." Goku replied. He then vanished. Vegeta stared at the space where Goku had once stood. Vegeta looked over his shoulder in the direction of Capsule Corp. It would be another month before he returned.


	14. Return only to say goodbye

**_a/n: this is the last chapter folks. I hope you enjoyed Waitings and Wanderings. Please post reviews if you can. I like to get as much feedback as possible._**

Bulma had been bedridden for the last two weeks. She was going stir crazy. Her parents would bring her food and movies to pass her time. She hated being stuck on her back. She wanted to be doing things. Chichi and Goku had come around a number of times, but her patience with them was wearing thin. Everyone else stayed away. Goku refused to divulge any whereabouts for Vegeta. She nearly clocked him when he told her this. She wanted to beat Vegeta within an inch of his life for doing this to her.

Her parents had decided to go away for a weekend. She told them it was a good idea to have a break from her. Reluctantly they obliged. They would be going for one night only and would call her often.

It was dark when Vegeta landed on her balcony. She had left the windows open, but the curtains were closed. He pushed his way through the curtains. She was fast asleep. He wondered if it was a good idea to see her again. He had a feeling she would argue with him. She stirred in her sleep.

He suddenly realised that this was not a good idea. He was about to leave when she rolled over and woke. Her eyes fell upon him. She sat up suddenly and looked at him, her eyes wide and mouth hanging slightly open.

"You!" She yelled. Her eyes narrowed she struggled and heaved herself out of her bed. Her stomach was huge. Vegetas eyes went wide in surprise. She waddled over to him as best she could. She was drenched with sweat. "How dare you come back?" She yelled. He was stunned. "You have no idea what you have done do you! You abandoned me!" Her breathing became laboured. "I've been stuck in this room for the past two weeks! And you come back, at night! While I'm meant to be resting! Do you expect me to forgive you? You left! Without telling me! You bastard!" She became dizzy and leaned on the bedpost for support. "You have no excuse!" she said breathlessly. Tears ran down her cheeks. "No Excuse." A sudden pain shot through her abdomen. Her face paled and she cried out in agony. She slid down to the ground. "Well," She said after the pain subsided. "Aren't you going to ask about me?" She said slowly. He was frozen, stock still. She looked at him closely. He was the same as he was 8 months ago; the same expression. This time there was a hint of confusion.  
She dragged herself to her feet again.

He was frozen in place. He had no idea what to say to her. He could sense the life within her and his heart was beating heard and heavy with fear. She approached him.  
"Say something." She said quietly.  
"Is it mine?" He asked. She rolled her eyes.  
"Of course. It's only been you for a long time." She replied. "It's a boy." She added. His voice was the same and it made her heart beat faster. He touched her cheek. She closed her eyes. The child inside her began to kick. She opened her eyes swiftly and grabbed Vegeta's hand and placed it on her stomach. His eyes went down to where his hand was and then shot up to her face. She smiled at his expression.  
He kissed her softly and she returned it.  
"I should have been here." He said so quietly she had to strain to here it. Her outburst had made her tired. Without a word she walked towards the bed.  
"I'm tired." She said turning to face him. He nodded silently. She nodded. She lay down on the bed and closed her eyes.

Vegetas heart was pounding. He was going to be a father. He watched her climb into bed. He was frozen in place. As soon as she had fallen asleep he found the nerve to lie beside her. He faced her so he could watch her sleep. The roundness of her stomach prevented him from getting any closer.

As if by instinct a memory long forgotten resurfaced in him. He stared at the bump that would one day be his son.

Bulma was deep in sleep when she heard the sound. At first she thought it was part of her dream. It was a low rumbling sound. It was gentle though and it was deep. It took her a while before she realised it was not in her head. Her eyes opened slightly. She saw Vegeta, lying on her bed beside her stomach. His head was so close she could feel his breath through her nightgown. It took her even longer that the noise she was hearing was coming from him. She felt the baby within her move, reacting to the sound he was making. It was a tune that sounded so unfamiliar to her. His voice was melodic and it made her heart swoon. She closed her eyes and revelled in the sound. It was like he had this undiscovered talent for song.

The melody had no words or at least no words that he could remember. He had only heard the tune once, as far as he knew. He never asked his father about the tune, only that it felt right to sing it to his unborn son.

The tune died in his throat. He looked over at her face. He could tell she was awake and he was glad she said nothing. He got off the bed.

"Are you leaving again?" She asked softly. She sat up in the bed and looked at him. His face was unreadable in the dark.

He searched for an answer that would reassure her. He had to go. He wanted to go. He also had a strong desire to stay; his son and the woman who, his thoughts stopped dead. He could not say she was his anymore. His stomach twisted uncomfortably. He had been gone too long.

"Yes." He said. He saw tears roll down her cheeks. Foolish woman, he thought angrily; foolish, emotional, fragile thing.

"Fine then go Vegeta. Don't bother coming back unless you intend to stay." She said through her tears. He turned and vanished through the window. She lay back down on the bed and sobbed into her pillow. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hate him. She knew him as well as he would allow. It was enough to know that he cared for her, but he was torn by vows and promises to himself. Perhaps if he did reach his goal he would come back to her.

She sighed and closed her eyes. She knew she would wait for him.


End file.
